Cityplym Wiki
Welcome to the tech support Wiki This is a support wiki for the IT helpdesk. Please use this wiki to help resolve customer issues. The wiki should contain all the information you or the customer needs, however if it does not please elevate the issue to a higher level. What to be doing as a system manager As a system manager you should be checking over systems when you enter the workplace and making sure that everything is up and running. This will ensure that throughout the day, the systems are up and running correctly without issues so that they can be used by the customer. You should also be on call for whenever tech support is required. You can use this wiki to find the information the customer may be looking for. Tools you can use * Performance monitoring software can be used that will allow you to easily monitor the systems. They will show you what is running correctly and give you information such as core temperatures and space left on drives. This gives you a quick overview of what may need looking at. * Packet monitoring software will also allow you to check what packets have been sent and received within the network which will give you an insight to any potentially malicious software running on devices connected to the network. For example if you were to see formerly unused ports now sending data you could assume that there was some unauthorized software was running on the network, and could then find out what device was sending this data and remove the software from it. * Remote access software '''is very useful as it allows you to connect to the main server from outside the network, giving you full control of any settings you may need to change of repairs you may need to take out. '''Virtualisation Virtualisation is utilizing computer hardware to run multiple instances of an operating system. This allows multiple users to have their own workspaces with only one machine running. Uses Virtualisation is mainly used in large businesses, especially VPS hosts. This is because it is very impractical to have dedicated machines for the many thousands, if not millions of customers. So they have multiple powerful machines that run multiple virtual machines for the customers. This gives the same result as having multiple dedicated machines which is a personal drive and system for the end user. Disaster Recovery * NAS drives should be backed up if RAID 1 is used, this means the end user should have a copy of the malfunctioning drive. This will allow data to easily be recovered in a time effective manner. * Backups stored offsite are key. This prevents natural disasters, physical damage etc from destroying the data. For example if there were to be a fire in the server room where the customer information was stored, the offsite backup would remain undamaged and could be used to recover data to the main server again. * Plans should be in place and well known by employees and customers of the company. This way they will know what action to take should a disaster occur, or they will be prepared if one takes place. For example, informing them to keep personal files that are not sensitive on a flash drive they keep on their person would mean that they themselves would not lose important data should something occur. Sensitive data however must not be kept personally unless secured correctly to comply with the data protection act. * Cloud storage is also very useful if it is from a reputable company. However the services should only be used if the data can be trusted with them. Supporting users * Finding faults ** You should be able to identify faults on the customer's system and then fix them. By doing this you prevent further issues on for the customer. For example they may have one issue and when fixing that you identify another. If you then solve this problem you prevent them in the future having to contact the customer service and this will reduce the load on the tech support team. * Provide general tech support, such as helping users change passwords, email setup, etc. * Deciding on the best for the customer. Which software would be best for them? Are they good with technology? Have they had similar problems in the past? All these things will help you decide on what is best for the user which will then lead to the next point. * In the end, providing good user support will give you good feedback and a happy customer. This means problems will be solved much easier in the future and during the time you are working with them. Category:Browse